


Soulmates / Glitch

by Florian_Gray



Series: Rarepair Week [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Connor is having problems with his skin glitching, so of course he goes to Jericho for help.
Relationships: Connor/Josh (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Josh/Markus/North/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Josh/Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/North (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Josh/Markus/North/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Rarepair Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Soulmates / Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of rarepair week! Hope you like!

Connor stumbled into New Jericho, flinching at the sound and a few stares. He was stared at normally, but that was because he used to hunt his own people. 

Now he was stared at because of his skin. It was glitching in and out in patches. Normally he'd just go to a repair shop but for some reason, he was also oversensitive. 

He could hear the whirl of each android's thirium pump, the sound of the elevator and even the air conditioning. 

The clothes scratched at his skin, the seams feeling like they were cutting him. 

He didn't know why this was happening, but he wanted it to stop. His mind had gone straight to his partners and he stumbled his way in. 

"Connor? What… let's get you upstairs." Josh says. He doesn't touch Connor, but he stands close enough to catch him if need be. 

They made their way up to the top floor incredibly slowly. Markus, Simon, and North were already there and waiting when the elevator door opened. 

North gasped and reached for Connor but hesitated until Connor gave a small nod. Her touch was light as they all led him to the bedroom. 

"Baby, can you tell us what's wrong?" Markus asks. 

Connor whimpers when the lights in the bedroom turn on and the other four all try to turn it off at the same time. "Everything. I can feel everything and hear everything. Too much," he pulled at his clothes, ripping the shirt off. 

Simon gasped but not because he was seeing Connor shirtless (he got to see that many times before) but because Connor ripped his shirt. Connor always took his clothes off and either folded them or placed them gently into the hamper. 

Markus gently touched Connor's hand as he tried to also rip his pants off. North helped Markus take them off along with his socks, shoes, and underwear. 

They put Connor onto the bed and each one tried to soothe him. North and Markus played with his hair, and Simon and Josh murmured soft words. Simon also went out and grabbed thirium. 

Markus speaks to the others through their connection, trying to think of ways to help. Each of them takes their clothes off and cuddle close to Connor. 

It takes over an hour before his skin stops glitching and his breathing evens out. "Thank you," Connor mumbles. 

Markus smiles and nods, "of course, we love you." North nods and kisses his forehead. Josh and Simon both agree, leaning over to kiss his cheek and one on his chest. 

_ 'Should we? _ ' Simon asked the others. 

North turned to him and nodded, scooting off the bed. Connor whined but she pressed a kiss to his forehead again. "I'll be right back, baby." 

The others distract him with kisses all over, making him squirm and giggle. North rummaged around their large walk-in closet before coming back out. 

Connor glanced at her and his eyes went wide. They had a special bag for each of them, things they liked, or things others wanted to try on them. 

Connor's bag was blue with a simple geometric design on it. They had all gone out together to find their bags and then a few surprises for each other to put in them. 

"Hey, Connor do you want to?" North asks, holding the bag up. Connor thinks for a moment before nodding. 

North sits on the bed and opens the bag, pulling out a blindfold. They've talked about using it before on Connor, but they hadn't gotten the chance yet. 

She handed it over to Markus, and he tied it around Connor's eyes. Josh smiled and leaned over and gave Connor a kiss. "Hi, Josh," Connor mumbled with a smile. 

Josh snorted and shook his head. They each give Connor a kiss and each time he correctly identified them. 

They ran their hands over him, teasing his thighs but never touching him where he wanted. 

Markus brushed his thumb against Connor's lips and he gladly opened his mouth. "Who do you want in your mouth?" 

"You, Markus, please!" Connor whines, opening his mouth wider. 

Josh and Simon share a small smile. It wasn't a surprise that he wanted Markus, after all, he was the biggest out of all of them except for Connor. North had one she could attach to herself if wanted. 

North pulled out the rope that was also in the bag. They've used rope on almost all of them except for North. 

North started tying Connor to the bed so he couldn't move while Markus stroked himself until he was hard. 

Once North is done she gives a nod to Markus. He leads Connor's head until his mouth is around him. 

Connor sighs happily, licking the underside before trying to take more. Markus doesn't let him, running a hand through Connor's hair. 

Josh slides his hand across Connor's chest, before reaching his nipples. Connor gasps and tries to arch up, but the ropes keep him down. 

Simon takes hold of Connor's dick and puts a ring on it, sliding it to the bottom. It did the same to androids as it did to humans, but this one was specific for androids. He then started pumping it at a quick pace. 

North sits between Connor's legs, rubbing his thighs before circling his hole before pushing one finger in. 

Connor whines at the onslaught of sensations. He couldn't see any of them but he could tell who was doing what. 

Markus finally rocks his hips into Connor's mouth, making him moan around him. His breath hitches as North pushes two more fingers in at the same time. 

Then Simon reached up and turned Connor's audio processor off. His touch and taste became much more heightened than before to try to make up for the loss of sight and sound. 

The others all exposed their chassis on their hands, and Connor instantly approved their request to interface. 

He can feel their emotions, the wave of pleasure and want from them. He also feels their love for him and each other. If he didn't have the ring on he would have come just from that. 

Markus had the same feeling, and Connor felt it over their connection and the cum that he swallowed down. 

Markus moved away, and North took his spot, but she kneeled over him and let Connor eat her out. To most it would seem like that was mainly for North, but he loved doing it. 

Markus takes Simon's spot, and Simon takes the spot between Connor's legs. They each had upgrades and Simon had one that Connor loved. His vibrated. 

He slowly pushed in, massaging Connor's thighs as he did. Connor whined and begged for more. He didn't know if he did so out loud or through their connection, maybe both. 

Then he started vibrating and Connor tried to push back into him, but couldn't because of the ropes. 

Each of them except Connor came at least once before they turned off the ring. Connor couldn't even wait for permission as he came, skin glitching once again. This time it was from him losing control of it from the pleasure. 

They kept him tied up and blindfolded but they did turn his audio processors back on. 

"Such a good boy, you did so well," Markus praises. North climbs off the bed before coming back over with a bottle of thirium. She helps him drink and then pressed a kiss to his lips. 

Josh smiles and pressed a kiss to Connor's chest. "When do you wanna be untied?" 

Connor thinks for a second. He liked how grounding the ropes were, digging into his skin, but he also wanted to cuddle. "A few more minutes." 

They all nod and curl up around him until he's ready. Once he is the massage the skin and press kisses onto the areas. 

They fall asleep, all curled up around Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
